


ART for: out of sight out of mind

by kittyandmulder, Shay081793



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay081793/pseuds/Shay081793
Summary: Steve lost Bucky in the events of Infinity war. But Steve doesn't give up. He finds a way to get his Bucky back. He's sure that Bucky isn't dead. Why else could he sense his presense?Bucky feels sad sometimes and remembers a man he's never met. He's sure of that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [out of sight | out of mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303797) by [kittyandmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder), [Shay081793](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay081793/pseuds/Shay081793). 

> Hey, here we are again! To the Captain America Big Bang 2019.  
It was a pleasure to work with Shay081793, our most talented author who wrote such an amazing story about Steve and Buckys journey of finding each other again. How much better would Endgame be if they’d give you the chance to write the story. A brilliant idea we loved from the first moment. Every character is connected to the other. And Wandas and Buckys relationship was always a joy to read about. This was a very special project for us, thank you for telling us all about your ideas and wishes. It was a lot of fun!

Well, except for Mulder maybe, he’s got a picture how this collaboration worked out for him XD. He’s a bit of a drama queen. XD

Now we're fully serious again, here's the art for the story:


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky's feeling Stevie although their so far apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky sacrifices everything to get his Stevie back.


End file.
